Team Seven : Secrets
by Holy Fox Fire
Summary: Naruto witnesses all of his friends die, in one way or another and then dies himself. But not before he and Kurama can try something. Something that can save the Shinobi World and Konoha from its nightmares.


"Where am I now?" Were the first words that came out of Naruto's mouth. He looked around and noticed he was sitting in a sewer but wasn't wet.

"Ah, damn." He said as he got up and started walking to the door which held his first friend.

"Hey Kurama. What's up?" He asked as he tried to peer into the giant cage.

"You know 'what's up' already. I'm just sitting here trapped in a cage." Kurama said chuckling softly. As the fox said this his face was shown through the bars.

"Well, what now Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he remembered the events that had taken place.

"Well your dieing of blood loss at the moment. But I know a jutsu that could work." The Kyuubi said as he began pondering the after effects of this jutsu. As he did this Naruto sat down and sorted through the event that had just occurred.

*(Flashback)*

Naruto was leading his group through the forest towards the Akatsuki's cave. Madara had been killed by Naruto but Sasuke had taken up the leader position. Now Naruto had decided, he couldn't get Sasuke back. He had to kill him, the one he thought of as a brother. But that didn't matter now. His soul mission from the Hokage was to find the cave infiltrate it and kill Sasuke. Although this was hard he had pledged his allegiance to the Hokage and would follow any order given. He continued thinking about this until he heard a thud. He turned around and saw Ino's body hit the ground, without a head. He spun around again to see Choji meet the same fate. He sat there staring at his two teammates for a while before he heard another thud. He turned slowly not wanting to know what had just occurred. And what he saw made him wish he had not. He saw Kakashi, dead. Gai, dead. Lee, dead next to him a tear on his cheek. Then he saw them. He saw Sasuke, his arm around Sakura's waist. His girlfriend. "What are you doing!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as Sakura chuckled. "Oh, poor poor Naru-kun. It's too bad really, seeing all your friends dead in front of you. And most of all your supposed girlfriend turning her back on you and telling Sasuke vital information." She said in a sickly sweet voice. "What happened to you both. We were team seven! You killed your sensei! How far can you fall." Naruto yelled tears already falling down his cheeks. "As far as I can Naruto. This world needs a hero to ascend from the depths doesn't it?" Sasuke said as he sliced Naruto's throat open with his sword. "Goodbye Naru-kun." Said Sakura still smiling as they turned away. Naruto heard there footsteps as they walked away laughing. He summoned a small toad named Gamachiki and handed it a scroll. He always held the scroll wherever he went. He handed the small toad the scroll as his head hit the ground. The frog hopped away as fast as possible and reached Konoha gates in record time. He made it to the Hokage's office and jumped onto her desk. Tsunade grabbed the scroll slowly knowing the only person with the toad summoning scroll was Naruto. The second she touched it she noticed it was the summoning contract itself. A look of confusion crossed her face as she opened it. The look faded into the horror as she realized what was happening. A line was slowly being crossed through Naruto's name meaning the summoner was dead. Tsunade threw the scroll across the room and slammed her head onto the desk. She started doing something she hadn't done in years. She cried, she really cried. Not a lone tear, she bawled her heart out. The one last person she loved had finally left her and she couldn't take it.

*(End Flashback)*

"Got it." Naruto heard Kurama say as he tore his mind from the recent events.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I have a jutsu that can take you back in time with no problems. You'll keep your powers, all of them. All of your knowledge." Kurama said smiling to himself.

"No drawbacks huh?" Naruto said as he bit his nail.

"What age would I be?" He asked.

"You will go back on your first day of the academy. So, eight years old." The old fox said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto shouted as he cracked his arms. Before Naruto could settle back down into a flexible stance he felt a pulling sensation in his gut and then a sudden pain. He dropped to the floor screaming bloody murder while blood poured out of his eyes. Kurama looked at him once the jutsu was completed and sighed before he too, felt the gut curdling sensation. And then it was dark.


End file.
